


By the Warmth of an Open Fire

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another old drabble written for Waldo for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	By the Warmth of an Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



> Another old drabble written for Waldo for Fandom Stocking 2012.

Gibbs walked through the front door, shutting it tight against the swirling snow which was now lying thickly on the ground. As he took his coat off he felt the heat from the open fire, although Tony was asleep he obviously hadn’t been asleep for long as the fire had been built up recently.

He smiled as he looked down at his lover. A run in with their latest suspect on icy ground had led to the younger man falling and spraining his ankle, being Tony he’d still managed to grab their suspect on the way down and had held on until McGee arrived to cuff the man and haul him off to the waiting car while Gibbs and Tony followed more slowly.

“Come and join me.” Tony said softly and Gibbs realized that he hadn’t been asleep at all. Rolling his eyes he kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the couch as Tony wriggled over, making room for him.

“You feeling okay?” Gibbs asked as he lay down.

“I’m fine, Jethro.” Tony replied. “Much better now that you’re here.” He snuggled up to Gibbs, making a contented purr as Gibbs wrapped his arms around him, holding him close with one arm and stroking the other through Tony’s hair.

“Now this is the perfect way to spend a snowy afternoon.” Tony mumbled sleepily as he burrowed into his lover’s warmth.


End file.
